Horton Hears A Who: Nightly Rituals
by mynameisweird
Summary: Everyone has a secret, but only a few in Whoville have a secret life. As Ned lives a life that is breaking his family apart, he has to make the decision if something so wrong, so sinful can be so right. Ned/OC My own character! She is too cool! XD


Nightly Rituals

A Ned and Skyler Story

He flicks the lighter until yellow flame appeared, inches away from his thumb. He winced at the hot feeling of it before leading the flame to his mouth to the white stick he had between his lips. He took a deep sigh as he exhaled the puff of smoke into the cool air, watching the white vapor dance away in the wind. His habits didn't change. They didn't die. No matter how much help he would get, he could never break this habit. It was part of him. Or at least what was the past part of him. He coughed at the burning sensation in his throat before sucking another air of poison in him once more. But what he did didn't matter right now. It was the time again. As the moon shined above him, he knew it was exactly 2 minutes before he left.

Ned sighed as he rubbed his forhead. He hated doing this, he hated what was happening to his family. Sally was oblivious. He thanked God for sparing his wife from the hurt. The romance that was once in their life was diminishing, but Ned was grateful that Sally thought it was only because of work and stress. His daughters were too young to know what there sinful father was doing and never suspected anything. And JoJo. The problem child. The only one suspicious of his morning walks and late night trips around Whoville. The one whose eyes followed him as he walked out the door. Ned had to admit, he was getting a little agitated with the young boy. He wished he stayed out of everyone's business. Fortunately tonight he had come home very tired from the observatory and literally fell unconscious as he hit his bed. No way he would be sneaking out to follow him. Ned looked down at the watch. 30 seconds.

Sally woke up to the feeling of emptiness in her bed. She saw the side where her husband slept, empty. She gave a sad sigh, her eyes drooping. Ned had been so stressed with his job and Vonfrood wasn't making it easy. Ned loved working, but she could see that it was finally taking its toll on him. He barely talked when asked how his day was. He would give a small shrug and forced smile. She would see him get up in the mornings very early to take a walk, trying to get rid of the stress. Now, it was as if they barely communicated. They were alwasy busy: Sally with the kids and Ned with his student, kids, and job. They barely had time together. And at night...this happened. Sally gently touched the pillow where Ned had rested his head. She begins to think of the Ned she knew before. He had change, for better and for worse. Everyone didn't seem to accept it except the family. She had to admit she couldn't really find it in her heart to accept it. He looked like he did in his teenage years, the childish grin on his face back. It scared her. How could her husband change so quickly? Why wasn't he speaking to her like they used to? Why did he have to do this? Tears trickled down Sally's cheek. She wanted the Ned who spoke to her about everything, who had time for her, and who made her feel like the luckiest woman alive. Little did Sally know, Ned was making another person feel like that. Giving that girl the love that Sally deserved.

Ned arrived at the orphanage, letting himself in. It was quiet with no security guard. He grimaced at the thought of anyone coming in. He had to make sure at the next council meeting to mention about gettiing a security guard for the place. Ned slowly made his way down the corridors, looking at the numbers above the doors. He finally came to the number he was looking for.

**356**

He took a deep breath before knocking. Right there, he felt sick, sicker than anyone in Whoville. He was tearing everything apart for her. He was at risk of losing his reputation for her. He was sacrificing everthing...for her. Was it worth it? Was sneaking out late at night and early in the mornings worth being in her warm arms that made him want to be there for the rest of his life? Ned shook his head and murmered a yes. He was caught between a yes and no. What was it with that girl that made him feel alive, young, and free? Could it be because that was what she was? She was young, yeah, but he never looked much into looks. He couldn't put a finger on it. Sally, his beautiful wife at home, probably not knowing of his departure. He tried imagining himself wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. But the face would be another person. He couldn't force his mind to think another thought. The door finally opened as a shadowy figure led him in.

"You're here," it whispered softly. Ned nodded, his blue eyes glowing like a cat.

"I told you I would be. A mayor never breaks his promise." The glare in the young figure's eyes is so intense, it almost makes the grown man shiver.

"I told you. To me, you're just Ned. Nothing more and nothing less." Ned smirks as she steps closer to the figure, feeling her hair that is as smooth as water. He felt her warm arms wrap around him, her head leaning against his chest. Soon, all of Ned's doubt disappeared. He stared down at her as she lifted her head to meet his emerald green eyes.

"This is wrong," Ned whispered gently, his eyebrows furrowing. Well, not wrong for the girl, but for him, yeah. The girl nodded.

"You're right. It is wrong. You can stop anytime though. It'll hurt, but it's understandable." Ned gaped at what she had said. her voice was calm and understanding but had a bit of hurt and desperation that he wouldn't go, he wouldn't leave. Ned knew this was his chance to stop it. To go back to the life he adored. To give his wife the love she deserved. To wake up and not have to be rushing out just to meet _her_ and not sneak out of his bed to go to the one place that held his worst memories. This was his chance.

"No." The words slipped out of his mouth smoothly as he pressed his lips against hers. He heard her sigh with content and a smile made its way on her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him tight against her lips, not wanting him to break it. In their relationship, it was she who broke the kiss. Ned couldn't understand why he said the one syllable word. He had a chance, but he turned it down. What he was doing was morally wrong. Screams of adultery echoed in his head until it hurt. Yet he ignored them and kissed the beautiful girl back. He gently walked forward, pushing her against the wall near her window.

"Sky," he whispered as she broke the kiss before placing his lips back on hers. The curve of her lips were perfect on his own. The smell of the perfume around them was intoxicating. He was falling into an abyss of pleasure and he couldn't find his way out. His hand trailed down her arms, touching the pale limbs with the purple and blue stripes. His hand went to her slim waist, feeling the hidden curves under the dress. She let out a small moan before breaking the kiss and leaning her head against his chest, hearing the soft pump of his heart.

"This is wrong," he said once again, kissing her bare shoulder and nuzzling it with his nose. Skyler smiled.

"I know. You can end it. Right here. Right now." She cupped his cheeks and brushed her lips against his. Ned shivered and nodded.

"This is wrong. Sally..." His words trailed off as he held her closer to him leaning against the window sill as he continued pressing kisses down her neck

"End it then," Skyler challenge, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Ned said nothing. This is what he wasn't giving Sally. He wasn't giving her the soft kisses, the carressing touches, and the sweet nothings that came from his mouth. He felt ashamed that he wasn't giving her that, yet at the same time, a strange sense of happiness overflowed his mind as he gave the love to Skyler. She deserved it, after all. No matter how much he tried to deny it, the girl deserved it.

"I know," he whispered, placing his lips back on hers. He never thought of being one to cheat. His adopted parents were always together. His father never looked at another woman and kept a picture of Ned's mother on his desk at work. Why couldn't Ned be like him? He was the perfect mayor with a dark lie. He felt Whon Edwards, the candidate that cheated on his wife. The only difference was, was that his wife had cancer. Ned thought if he would be doing the same thing if Sally was sick. This was an addiction more serious than cigarettes. He needed her. He craved for her. While his heart tried to make him go home, his body was telling him otherwise.

"Then why not?" Skyler had no problem being the other woman in Ned's life. Because she had something Sally didn't. She had Ned's love that he couldn't show because he was busy. This was what happened every early morning and every late night. She knew what Ned was sacrificing and she couldn't help but smile at the effort he was putting just to be with her. She felt herself get led to the bed big enough for one person, yet Ned found a way for both of them to sleep on it. He gently laid her down and wrapped his arms around her. A small kiss made its way on her forehead.

"Because I love you." Ned said it so simply, with so much truth and passion. Skyler carressed his face as Ned rubbed his nose against her own.

"I love you too. Forever." She wanted him to make sure that their love was eternity, even if another love Ned had was beginning to falter. Ned nodded as he guided his lips back on hers. His heart chastised him. This was what he was suppose to be doing with Sally. His arms wrapped around her, giving her the kisses, say I Love You. They used to do it so much, even with 97 kids! But then it started feeling wrong for Ned. He was hesitant. With Skyler, he was relaxed, the girl let him do things that he loved and she never complained. Sally didn't either. His head hurt more at the thought of Sally's heartbroken face. They had been married for more than 20 years and he was just willing now to let it go even if she was the one holding it up. The tears in his eyes came. He wrapped his arms around Skyler once more and cried in her shoulder.

"Ned," Skyler whispered as she stroked his dark brown hair, gently trying to shush him so he wouldn't wake up her sleeping brothers. Her own arms wrapped around him, pulling him tighter against her as she gripped his navy hoodie. Hands turning into fists.

"This is wrong," he said once again, his voice cracking and trembling. Skyler looked at him.

"End it," she whispered, kissing his chin, nose, cheeks, forehead, and finally, his lips. Ned stared at her. She was giving him chances throughout the whole night and he was willing to take them, but he found himself refusing. The girl had him hypnotized and prevented him from doubting any further.

"No," he snapped quietly, pressing hard against her lips. The kiss was dangerous, forceful, but the angry love was still there. Skyler responded back, putting back as much force. This time, Ned broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

"I...love...you," he pronounced each word slowly before crashing his lips on hers. Skyler had tears of joy as the make-out session continued. All the things that made their relationship sinful disappeared into the night. The next day they would return to normal as if nothing happened, but she knew, she knew that everytime she caught his eye, she would see the hunger and passion for her. Their lips broke as their lungs screamed for air. Ned pulled her more close and kissed her shoulder.

"Goodnight," he whispered, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Skyler smiled, stroking her pale fingers through his hair.

"Goodnight, hun. I love you." There, boyfriend and girlfriend, soulmate and soulmate slept. Ned forgot about his trip home. The lie of the day? He went to his office to finish paperwork. Yeah. That would work.

Sally stared at the pillow before turning her head to the alarm clock. It was now 6 hours past midnight and Ned was still gone. She knew nothing bad had happened to him. Was stress really making him this distant? She would often hear Vonfrood yell at him and Ned take it. What was the yelling about. She couldn't help but wonder if it was something besides Ned's fatigue. The warmth of the pillow next to her was gone. She wrapped her arms around her own body, trying to feel any comfort on the cold night. If Ned was here, he would wrap his arms around her, making her nice and warm. But he wasn't here. That was it.

"Ned, where are you," she whispered. Her drooping eyes were winning the battle for her to sleep. She wanted to keep up until Ned got home, but she had to remind herself of her work tomorrow with her children. Her eyes slowly closed. What a lie she was believing. She would never know that Vonfrood's yelling was about Ned's time away from City Hall, she wouldn't know that Ned's stress was trying to figure out ways to see Skyler instead of early mornings and late nights, and she would never know of her husband's late night ritual. She would never know that the arms that would wrap around her belonged to another woman who needed it the most. As she slept anything but peacefully, she could smell a sweet scent of jasmine perfume in the air mixed with cigarette smoke. She could hear the soft breathing of two people. Probably two of the girls, she reasoned. But what she really didn't understand as she heard her final clue for the night, was the whisper of I love you outside her door before it opened and the quiet patter of feet going up the stairs. Nonetheless, she smiled at his return.

Sally looked up to see the same stressed out face. Ned gave her a quick smile before taking off his hoodie into his nightshirt.

"How was your walk," she asked after an awkward silence. Ned nodded his head.

"It was good. I'll try to get some shut-eye for a little longer. Maybe that would help." Sally nodded as she watched him climb into her bed. She felt the arms wrap around her, but they felt different. Their warmth was no longer there. It was as if someone had taken it. She looked up to see his sleeping face. A sigh made its way out her mouth. Well, she had him right now. Who was she to ask something more. As her eyes finally closed again, she was too far from reality to hear her husband mutter a work out of his mouth and sigh with a dreamy smile.

"Skyler."


End file.
